Bumpy Ride
by somniumm
Summary: Gemma and Kartik go on a bumpy carriage ride through London where things get steamy...  Some much needed lemon/smut! ONE SHOT.


**AN: My first fan fiction for the Gemma Doyle Trilogy. I just finished _The Sweet Far Thing _last week and I couldn't wait to start writing some fanfics for this spectacular series. Libba Bray is a magnificent genius, and I claim no ownership to her characters or the wonderful world she created. This is a deliciously smut-filled one shot of Gemma/Kartik goodness. It takes place towards the end of TSFT, but there are no spoilers for the books. Leading up to my fic is a small scene from the book where Fowlson drives Kartik and Gemma through London... it's quite a "Bumpy Ride" ;) ENJOY!**

_Fowlson gets the carriage under way. Kartik sits beside me. London rolls past us in all its grit and glory: the chimney sweeps soldiering home with sooty faces at the end of a hard day, their brooms balancing on their shoulders; the solicitors in their finely brushed hats; the women in their ruffles and lace. _(698, The Sweet Far Thing)

"What are you thinking about?" Kartik whispers, taking my gloved hand in his.

I shake my head. "The birth of May… How could it have been about Circe? She would not have known I would come to her then." _Beware the Birth of May._ I pause, tasting the phrase in my mouth and turning it over in my mind. "I'm frightened. My power is useless to me if I can do nothing to stop the Winterland creatures."

I turn away from the window and search his deep brown eyes for an answer. He squeezes my hand tightly and whispers, "I will protect you. Always."

Kartik pulls me towards him, wrapping me in his warm embrace where I wish I could stay forever. The carriage continues to bump over the cobblestones as Kartik pulls my face towards his. "Gemma Doyle, I love you."

My heart skips a beat and I feel a fierce fire growing in my belly. "And I, you."

Suddenly, our lips are on each other with feverish kissing. He trails his soft, warm lips down my neck and over my collar bone hungrily. I sigh happily as I grab roughly to his dark, tangled curls. I pull his chin up so I can look into his eyes as I kiss him deeply, our tongues dancing as one. Hesitantly, he cups my breast and pulls me gently around so I am sitting on his lap, facing the back of the carriage. My breath catches as he eyes my body greedily and I feel a blush spreading across my face. This time, though, it is not one of embarrassment but one of anticipation. I want to lose myself in him, reputation be damned, and I have never wanted anything more in my life.

I unbutton the top of his shirt to expose his broad chest and find my fingers tracing intricate patterns down his muscled stomach. I brush my lips against the hollow of his throat and a low, deep sound finds its way from Kartik's mouth. He says my name in a sound like a sigh and a growl and it sends shivers up my spine.

"Gemma…"

Our breaths are coming faster and faster, joining us together. His shirt completely removed, I feel overdressed. I peel off my gloves quickly and throw them behind me. He takes my arm and kisses the delicate flesh that was once covered. I feel alive and I never want this to stop.

A sudden jolt to the carriage and a whiny from the horse brings me back to the present surroundings. I hear Fowlson curse the horse and my stomach tightens. What if he'd heard?

Kartik reaches around my back and slowly begins to undo my corset. "Wait." I stop his hands and he looks up at me questioningly. "He'll hear," I say, nodding towards the front of the carriage.

A smile plays on Kartik's lips as he leans in towards me. "Good." His lips are on mine again, silencing any protests – which have seemingly vanished from my mind – and tries for the corset again.

"If I take it off, I shan't be able to put it back on myself," I say between kisses.

He nods his head in understanding and instead slips his hand under the top of my corset, bring a quite moan from my lips. I feel a tight spring coiled inside me wanting to explode so I push myself towards him harder, begging for more. Hearing my need, he takes his one hand from my back and slowly lifts the bottom of my skirt, his lips never leaving me.

He stops, waiting for permission, "Are you sure?" I answer him by undoing his trousers and lifting myself onto him. We move with each other in a chorus of sighs, synchronizing our movements with the bumpy road which we ride over. His brows knit in concentration and I kiss them in ecstasy, feeling them unfurl underneath my lips. "Gemma…"

"Kartik!" I answer in ecstasy, much louder than I meant to and he quickly puts a hand over my mouth.

"Al' righ' back 'ere?" Fowlson calls, tapping on the roof of the carriage.

My heart picks up speed and I try to calm my breathing. "Fine, we're fine…" I try to force my voice to sound strong and not fluttery, like I feel.

"Just enjoying the view of London!" Kartik calls back with a smile only for me.

"Ain't much beauty innit tonight," Fowlson grumbles, turning his attention away from us again.

"Why Miss Doyle," Kartik whispers into my hair, his warm breath skimming the translucent skin of my neck, "you must try to be more quite." He smiles again and I return it with one of my own.

I want to live in this moment forever, and I grab hard to his neck and try to explain that to him in a powerful kiss. He receives my message and pulls my shoulders back to him. We return to our private moment with new heat, pulsing with the threat of being overheard, which seems to only make us more excited and feverish. Scenes of the London's night blur past the window, making me dizzy. I hold myself tighter to Kartik and breathe in his earthy scent. My veins spark with electricity as Kartik slowly bucks under my hips and I beg for more. I bite my lip to hold back the scream threatening to escape and instead let out a high pitched sigh, which Kartik meets with a low, guttural growl. He picks up pace and I feel as if I'm drowning in pleasure. My vision blurs and my mind meets his in a shared vision.

We're lying in the gardens of the realms together. He's stroking my hair as I listen to the steady beating of his heart. Two wedding bands encircle our fingers and they glint brightly in the golden light. Dreamily, Kartik lifts his head to kiss the top of my hair and whispers ever so softly one word: "Always."

The vision clears quickly and we return to the carriage. Our hearts beat as one and our skin glistens on top of each other's. My porcelain skin seems like the gentle kiss of the moon on his smooth, brown chest. We join in on one last kiss, whispering each other's names and then collapse together, thoroughly spent.

My power surges through my veins, uncoiling rapidly from my heart. I feel as if I'm glowing and I relish the moment. I smile to myself and reach up to Kartik's face and see he's sharing the same smile, only broader. He kisses my forehead softly and tells me again that he loves me, and I say it back.

When the carriage starts to slow, Kartik pulls on his shirt again as I slip my hands into my gloves and straighten my hair. I still feel warm with the kisses Kartik poured over my skin, and I can't help the satisfied grin I wear. The carriage stops with a jolt and Fowlson swings open the door.

"'ere we are, Miss." He looks into the carriage with a squint and eyes us both. "You 'awl righ'? Look a bit flushed."

My face reddens. Kartik reaches for my hand and I smile brightly to Fowlson. "Just a bit tired from the long ride, thank you."

He nods, accepting my lie, and steps back from the door, letting Kartik step out first. Kartik reaches back into the carriage and holds out his hand, helping me down into the grimy street of the Key. As Fowlson closes the door and pulls the carriage into a side alley, Kartik holds me to his chest.

"To each his own magic." He holds tight to my waist and brings me once more to his lips. Happily, I succumb to his kiss. _Always._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments are most appreciated!<em>**


End file.
